Let's See More
by Hart2003
Summary: Finn is blind. He has been his entire life. Nothing. No colors. No faces. No smiles. Only his hearing and touch connected him to the world. Until one fateful night.


**A/N: Hey. Well, I'm alive. While I was gone I got adopted, married 36 people, failed at dancing, got a couple of bruises on my left leg, fell down the stairs (fabulously if I may add) fell on heels, failed, been fabulous, oh and did I mention getting married to 36 people? Anyways, I saw this vine a while ago and pretty much, one guy was like "what's your favorite color" and the other was like "black" and the other guy was nodding (he was black) and then the other guy kissed his cheek and oh my god it was the most wholesome thing ever. So I said that it's Finn and Maybeck and Finbeck was born. ANYWAYS, I got this idea from a friend (Taylor, wassup) and I wrote it, and we were like "blupblupblup" so I decided to post it because why not. So pretty much Finn is blind and yeah. Finn and Maybeck, if you don't like that then leave. No, wait, don't leave I love you, be my 37th-ish husband/wife. Anyways, this** **is just some short garbage. Bye.**

* * *

Sometimes the weakest can be the strongest.

Finn felt the mattress dip as his seeing-eyes dog jump on the bed. He laughed, "Hey, Woody, big night." Finn took a deep, shaky breath.

Philby had modified the codes. There's a forty-seven percent chance that Finn will be able to see.

He's been blind for his whole life. It's frustrating.

People would say things like, "The sky is so blue today," or, "Wow, your eyes are such a beautiful shade of green," and even, "The view is breathtaking."

Blue? Green? Breathtaking? Really? Saying those things in the presence of a blind person isn't really a good thing.

Colors are the worst. People talk about them. People try to describe them to him.

"Red, it's a warm color." WARM? How do they expect Finn to imagine a color without having seen one in his entire life?

But all this was going to change on this fateful night.

Everything.

Finn pet Woody and laid back. He closed his eyes.

So many thoughts were racing through his head.

Is this going to work?

What if it DOES work?

I'm hungry.

Maybe I can start saving for that eye transplant surgery.

* * *

After, what seemed like, a few minutes. Finn found himself lying on a cold hard, ground. **(*goat noises* i'm so sorry)**

"Finn!" Several voices called out.

Finn sat up and gasped.

A structure loomed over him.

It stood tall. It was magnificent. Finn slowly stood and look around him.

Off to the side, stood six people, Jess, Philby, Willa, Maybeck, Amanda, and Charlene.

Finn's jaw was slack.

That's what people look like.

The one on the far left held several small pieces of papers. "Finn," he knew that voice.

"Maybeck."

He stood tall. His physique was muscular. His shoulders were wide, his waist was a small deal slimmer that his shoulders. His skin was dark, as well were his eyes.

So this is what beauty is.

He nodded and smiled.

Maybeck sat down, Finn followed suit. He laid the papers in front of him, different colors were on each one. "Red," he pointed to the first one. "Orange," the next, "Yellow," Maybeck kept showing him the colors, pointing to each one as he named them. By the end, each keeper was sitting around them.

Finn sat in front of Maybeck. He pulled off Maybeck's hat and touched his hair, "Black, right?" Maybeck laughed a warm, heartfelt laugh and nodded. Finn continued to run his hands over Maybeck's cheek, lips, and nose. He didn't quite know why, but it helped with the shock of the whole situation.

He looked at everyone.

First, was a girl. Her hair was a little below her shoulders and a color close to yellow. Her eyes were a light blue color that went so well with her tan skin. "Charlene," she said.

He smiled, "Charlie."

The next was a boy with rich, orange hair. He had pale skin and freckles. His eyes were a mix of blue and a little green. Finn furrowed his brows, "Philby?"

The boy genius smiled and nodded. Finn pulled him into a hug. "Thank you, so much." Finn hadn't noticed the tears streaming down his face as he hugged the boy. He pulled away and looked at the girl next to him.

She was a great deal shorter than Philby. She had a rich tan and long, dark brown hair. Her eye color was a light shade of brown. The way Philby held her close, Finn knew who it was. "Willa."

The small girl pulled him into an embrace for a short while, only letting go so that he could look at the others.

The next had pink hair. Finn was knew at this whole "color thing" but he knew hair isn't naturally that color. Hey eyes were a deep gray with little spots of green in them. **(You do not know how long it took me to find Jess's eye color I swear it took me so f***ing long i looked in ALL the books)** Her skin was very pale, freckles littered her cheeks and nose. Finn furrowed his brow, "Jess?" She nodded and smiled a little.

The last had to be Amanda. Her skin tone was a shade similar to Willa's. Her hair was medium length dark brown hair. Her eyes were a shade of blue darker than Charlene's. He smiled at the girl, "Mandy."

"How'd you know?" She rolled her eyes and laid her head on her sister's shoulder.

Finn scooted back and placed a hand on Maybeck's. "I know that this must be overwhelming," Maybeck started, "but if there's anything-"

"Let's see more."

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah, please leave a review, tell me if you liked it. For some reason I was really nervous to upload this, I don't know why. I'm making this on my phone, so I probably screwed something up. I also (in Hart style) am a lazy piece of shit so I'm not proofreading. I probably misspelled some simple word like "as" or something. I just don't feel like looking it over. Anyways, please review, favorite, like (can you even like, i haven't been on this site for so long), or just give me some feed back. Will you marry me? Bye.**


End file.
